Inuyasha Daughter
by Tsyilna Llyria
Summary: This is the story of Inuyasha's Daughter after her father dies and her new life as the step daughter of the Ruler of the West,Her uncle Sesshomaru. Currently on Hiatus sorry.
1. In the Begining

Inuyasha Daughter

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he tried to hear the sound of another demon coming towards them. It had been 2 years since Inuyasha met Kagome. Inuyasha had finally given up Kikyo because he realized that she did not really love Inuyasha. The gang had still been looking for the jewel shards. Inuyasha said quietly to Miroku that a hanyou was close. Inuyasha stepped back as a huge swirling ball of wind came towards the group. Inuyasha held onto his Tetsiega tightly. All of a sudden Kouga jumped out of the swirl and pushed Inuyasha out of the way, grabbing Kagome in his arms. Shippo was flung off of Kagome's shoulder and fell to the ground. He got up quickly and called for Kagome. Kagome struggled to get out of Kouga's arms but he held tightly. Kouga jumped up to the nearest hilltop. Inuyasha yelled out to Kouga, "Listen wolf man! Either you put her down or I'm coming up there to get her!"

"Not a chance dog breath! No puppy dog has a chance against me," Kouga yelled with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha was very angry. The foolish remarks and stupid comments went on for a bit until Kouga squeezed Kagome too hard so that she couldn't breathe. Kagome struggled to call Inuyasha. It was faint, but Inuyasha still heard it. Inuyasha's eyes burned red.

"That's it! Now you're really dead!" Inuyasha charged at Kouga. Inuyasha was going so fast, though, that Kouga didn't even get a chance to defend him self or even let go of Kagome. Kouga and Kagome flung to the ground. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shouted for Kagome through the forest. All was silent. Kouga got up weakly and looked at Kagome's limp body .He took her head in his hands and called her name. She didn't even move. Inuyasha swung at Kouga.

"Inuyasha!! Can't you see that Kagome is hurt?" Shippo shouted out to the blood- thirsty half demon.

"Huh?" Inuyasha slowly turned around and saw Kagome on the ground not moving. Kouga flew away and promised he would come back for his woman. Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and dropped to his knees.

"Ka..Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha trembled with fear of the fact of his mate being dead. Inuyasha moved the bangs out from Kagome's face. Kagome smiled as she said Inuyasha's name. He smiled and trembled. He held Kagome in his arms.

Inuyasha waited outside the hut of Lady Kaede. Miroku sat with Inuyasha as well as Shippo. They waited for Kaede or Sango to come out. They were inside the hut helping Kagome with her wounds.

"I hope Kagome is alright!" said Shippo jumping around anxious to hear how Kagome was doing.

Inuyasha looked up at the tree above. The wind flowed through his silver mane. He was nervous about what was happening with Kagome. He was nervous and didn't want Kagome to be upset with him. All of a sudden Sango came out and smiled at Inuyasha.

"What are you smiling at!? Is Kagome alright?" Inuyasha yelled at Sango.

"She is just fine, don't worry. But she has something to tell you," Sango giggled and grabbed Miroku's and Shippo's arm to drag them away.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to…" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome who put her fingers to his lips.

"It is ok Inuyasha but I have something to tell you", Kagome said while taking his hands and putting them on her stomach.

"What is it" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Inuyasha I am pregnant with your child" kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"kagome I love you with all my heart" Inuyasha said taking her into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's Daughter Chapter 2

"Inuyaha are you sure you dont want me to stay. I really dont understand how you plan to find the shikon shards without my eyes to help you. Inless of course you plan on having kikyo find them." Kagome said getting angry.

Damn it we went over this already ok. Ill try to find some shards without kikyo damn it i mean its not that hard to figure out when a lesser demon has got a shikon shard. I want you safe in your time where you will be the healthiest with your docters that help you. I promise i will be there in five months time ok." Inuyasha said moving to comfort his angry mate.

"Fine i know we already talked it out but how will i know your ok yasha" Kagome said using her nickname for him.

"You will it will be fine ok." With that he grabbed her and jumped down the well.

* * *

7 Months later

Kagome where is Inuyasha? kagome's mother asked

He should be here already. Maybe something happend, i should go check on him." Kagome said

I thought the well was still refusing you entrance." kagomes mother said

Well it was er um it still is but i mean it might let me in this time." Kagome reluctantly said

Kagome you must stop trying to get throught the well. Everytime you try to the well shocks you and that hurts you more than you think. Kagome the baby can feel it worse than you." Kagome mother said angrily

But it sh....Ahh shit" Kagome yelled

Where is the pain?" kagome mom said

I its idk in my basck then my stomach and."kagome began but never finished and was taken to the hospital where they found that the baby was kicking her spine. If the baby continues to kick her she will die and so a little girl named kisa is born.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha's Daughter Chapter 3

13 years later

"Kisa hold still wont you, id like to finish your hair so that you may go down to your guests." Kisa's grandmother said.

"But gran i dont see whats the point in finishing when its going to get ruined anyway. Im tired of having to sit here i want to go now!!" Kisa yelled at her grandmother

"Kisa dont take that tone with me. I dont care if it is your birthday or not you wil treat me with respect do you understand!" Kisa's grandmother said angrily.

"Hai I am sorry for the disrespect. I am jus so excited . After all mama said she would be coming back for my birthday this year!!! I'd get to finally see dad and the whole family would be together. Wouldnt that be great gran?!" Kisa said happily.

Kisa POV

Ding Dong

Running to get the door kisa found a women that looked strangly family. She had the same features as gran and granpa and looked like some pictures that shed seen in the house attic.

"Kisa is that you?" The woman asked bending down.

"Uh yea my names kisa who are you? Are you somebody mom at the party?" Kisa asked hands now on her hips and annoyance clearly displayed on her face that he woman was making her miss her party.

Well yea i am. I am yo-" the woman began but was cut off by thehigh pitch scream form her gran coming down the stairs.

"Kagome can that be you in all your mortal glory?" Her gran sarcaticly asked

"Kagome. But gran thats mama's name and this lady dont look nor smell like mama!" Kisa said with a smug grin on her face.

Both wemon laughed. Then in a blink of an eye kagome had moved from the doorway and transformed into a beautiful demoness with white hair purple streaks, golden eyes and taller. On her shoulder the symbol of the wwest was shown.

"Mama how did you do that? Why do you look like a full demon? Why do smell like unkle fluffy? Oooh and why do you have his crescent mark where dads mark was? You even smell like him. Mama whats going on??" Kisa asked looking up at her mom.

Kisa i will answer all your questions when your party is over because then i will have a ver important errand that we will go on. It will take time to explain and so i want you to wait till your party is over for us to talk ok." Kagome said smiling.

"Ok mama later then" Kisa said then ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's Daughter Chapter 4

After the party

Kagome POV

"Ok so im going to explain whats been going on with me for the past 7 years. I dont want to be enterrupted because its hard to stop once i start. I will answer your questions after ok?" Kagome sai looking from her mother and then to her daughter. After both gave their OK she began.

"So i have been gone in the fuedal era. Before you enterrupt mom i found out that the reason for the well not allowing me to oass through was because Id been preganant with kisa. There was a spiritual barrier placed on the well to keep me out for five years by a miko priestest named kikyo that had turned evil. She figured that i would give up on inuyasha after a while so i ddidnt pit her all into the spells five years i went through the well and met up with some olf friends of your father and i. They told me what had become of inuyasha when he had come to the well after the five months were over. Kikyo had attacted him and taken him to be chained up. He was still weak from a battle with a demon with the shikon jewel and because i was not there i could not help him heal. He had been in his human state when she'd taken him and she kept him like that when he refused to betray me and mate with her. I then began my journey to find inuyasha in the west because i was in need of your uncles help. I was not far from his castle when i felt a terrible pain inside my chest and fell to the ground in pain. My body was tearing itself apart from the inside out and that was how sesshomaru found me." Kagome said when her mother intercied.

"I am sorry but was this three years ago because i remember kisa coming down witha strange fever that ran to 110 degree for almost two weeks. Was that because of you kagome?" Kagome's mother asked

" Its ok that you ask i would have asked myself but to answer you yes that was because both me and inuyasha". Kagome said her voice starting to lose its volume .

"I dont understand." Both kisa and her grandmother said at the same time then looking at each other started to laugh.

" I know and let me explain. So well all of these things happend because inuyasha was dying and was taking us along with him. Luckily when sesshomaru found me he understood what was happening. He broke the ties between inuyasha and me and helped heal me. But to do all of those things... i was to become the mate of the lord of the west." Kagome said the last looking down at her lap.

"Please do not speak until i am done. I cant afford to stop again or i will lose my nerve to finish." Kagome said

"After i was healed completly sesshomaru took me back to find inuyasha. He was by a stream dead. Sesshomaru brought him back but it couldnt truly bring him back because of the extent of damage done. He told me of the things that had happend with kikyo. I will not tell you those things, he wished of me not to tell anyone and i will respect his wish. Before he died he gave me his sword and told me where i would find the sword he'd made for you kisa. Your sworrd name is kyoko and the power of you sword will depend on the fight between your miko powers and demon powers. They will fight for dominance as you sleep tonight, just as you transformation will over take you tonight as well kisa. Inuyasha was buried at he castle of the west next to your grandfather. For the last two and a hlf years i have beem learning to home my skills as the lady of the west and the mix of power with my miko and demoness powers. I have come to help you into your powers and transformation and tomarrow i have to take you back to the fuedal era with me. Sesshomaru is now your father kisa. You will have to treat him as that or he will punish you because of your stations. I will teach you of couse but you must remember to mind your behavior with him in front of the public." Kagome said looking at her daughter.

"Hai mama i understand" Kisa said sadly

"Ok so we will start with your stransfroemation now." Kagome said and the reached out and pricked her daughters finger until blood was there. She the did the same with her finger and put them together as she said a quick phrase.

"Now go to sleep kisa i will be here when you wake." Kagome said kisssing her daughter goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha Daughter

Kisa Pov

Kisa awoke to the sun in her eyes and the delicious smell of crispy bacon, eggs and toast. Getting up she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found her grandmother and mother laughing at something.

"Morning Mom, Morning Gran!" kisa said plopping down at the table to eat.

"Morning " both women said simultaniously then bursting out laughing at the unsaid joke between them.

"So have you noticed your changes yet?" My mom asked me

"Hmm" Kisa looked up from her plate. " No I smelt food cookin and came running." I said returning my attention to my food.

"Well you should go look in th mirror to see yourself." My mom said

" Uh ok ill go look after im done eating." I said while eating.

After finishing up I went to the bathroom in my room. Looking in the mirror I couldnt believe my eyes. The girl looking back is not me! She had silver hair with green highlights that matched the green of her eyes. Her hair was all the way to her waist! ' How did I not notice the length when I got up.' On my chest you could see two green lines that went to my hip.

Oh Kami this is soo weird' I thought fllying down the stairs from my room. " Wait did I just fly! This is not cool! Mom What the hell is going on?" I yelled at my mom when I was in front of her.

" Kisa there is no need to yell. I told you last that you would transform into the demoness you will be. Yes I didnt tell you everything but the rest will only come after your father marks you as his of kin." My mom said

Excuse me did you just say father? Sesshomaru is not my dad, he is my unncle ok my uncle and thats it! You know what damn it all to hell. Change me the hell back. Change me back now!!!!!" I damanded in rage.

"Kisa Tashio Dont You Dare Take That Tone With Your Mother Again!!! You Willl Respect Your E;lders and Mind Your Your Place! I Will Not Have You Acting LIke This ! Now Apologize To Your Mother and Go Get Your Things Because We Will Be Leaving!!" Yelled the voice of Sesshomaru from the doorway.

He was so tall. He had long silver hair, bronze like molting eyes and maroon stripes. He was walking towards when i heard my mother talking.

" Thank you mate. I dont know whats wrong with her. Its like after she saw her transformation, she pretty much just flipped." My mom said into sesshomaru chest.

"I strictly instructed you to hurry and come home and I come only to find you still here. Why is that koi?" Sesshomaru asked

"That would be my fault i asked her to stay for a few more hours." Gran said

"Hn" was Sesshomaru response. Then he noticed me stilll standing in the dooorway.

"Kisa didnt i just tell you to go get ready to leave." Sesshomaru said calmly

" Yeah well I cant go with you guys anywhere, Ive got School tomarrow and you yelled at me. Itr\s true your not my dad. My dad is InuYasha." I stated boldly

"Your a bold one. I see why your mother begged me not ot come with her to get you. None the less you will be broken of these habits of yours." Then turning to my mom he said " Hold her"

As if a puppet my mother held me down while i struggled to get free of her grasp. I called out to my gran only to find she had left the room. I hadnt noticed hoe close Sesshomaru was and that was a big mistake. He bit my on the underside of my right wrist and the world went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: So I skipped the journey back to the Feudal era. This is kisa waking up in the castle of the west.

Kisa Pov

I woke up to the pains of a throbing migraine. 'Fuck I hate migraines! Damn I swear I bet my moms surprised im not hat precious little girl she thought I was. Im sad that gran had to be there to witness all that though. Wait where the hell am I?' I thought

Getting up I went to the doors that led to the balcony outside. I jumped down only to land on a boy.

"Ow" the boy mutterd

"Oh shit Im sorry I wasn't really looking at what i was doing. Uh did I hurt you? Ill get some help. shit I'm soooo sorry!!" Kisa rambled on until the boy stopped her

"Its ok. Ill live. im not wounded, Ill just be stiff for the rest of the day is all." the boy said

"Oh um thats good ...." 'Damn its getting sooo awkward now. I dont even know his name.' But just before she was going to ask him his name he beat her to it.

"Well im shippo, whats your name?"

"Im sorry how rude of me, I'm kisa. Um if you dont mind me asking where were you off to so fast?" I asked

"I was off to the village near here. There is a group of performers traveling and they are putting on a big show today and tomarrow. I was lucky enough to get todays tickets." Shippo then bllushed as he asked her to be his date to the fair.

Smiling I told him yes and then kissed his cheek. They then turned walking down to the village where the fair was.

Kagome Pov

' I better go check on kisa. She must be up by now wondering where she is.'

"lady kagome, Lord sesshomaru wishes to see you in his chambers at once." One of the sevant girls said looking down trying to cover the blush on her face

Before I left I told them to check on kisa and to alert me to how she is or better yet tell keade and then have her tell me. I didnt want them walking in on me and sessh. It would be easier if it was keade delivered the news, seeing as she always did know when was or wasnt the right time. I wasnt paying any attention and so when i walked into our chambers sesshomaru tackled me pinning me under him on the wall.

"Why must you make this sesshomaru wait so long when he requests the urgent attention of his mate? Why is that mate?" Sesshomaru whispered in my ear.

" I was on my way to check on kisa. Im sorry if i took a while to get back from my other duties." I said kissing him as I moved us to the bed and straddled him." Now what do I need to be doing that was so much more urgent then anything else?" I said in his ear.

"Dont start something you cant finish mate. I am tired of playing games." He said as he quickly shredded his and my clothes then trusting into me. " Hmm now thats much better. Dont you think?" He said smirking against my mating mark.

"Sess.... SHO...MARU!!!! I screamed as he brought me long and hard. He then let go and i could feel him biting into my mating mark.

Outside of the castle at the fair

Shippo's Pov

"Man she's so funt o be around. She's pretty , smart, we like the same things and she even laughs at my jokes. I wonder if father would approve of her.' I had been so into my thought that i hadnt realized that we were now walking around in circles. " Kisa are you hungry?"

"Uh yeah I didnt get to eat. But shippo i dont have any money." Kisa said looking down at her feet.

"Dont worry i have you. after all i wouldnt be a gentlemen if i made you pay for yourself." I said as i lead her off to get something to eat. When I realized she didnt know what to eat I orderd for her and then we went and watch a group of performers act out a play called the asylum. Kisa had goten scared and had practicly crawled into my arms. 'God she feels so good in my arms. I never want this to end' I thought but alas it ended and they walked down to the path that was the fork in the road.

"This was so much fun shippo. I mean I havent had this much fun in almost forever and well i never have gotten to go out like this. I well i want to see you again if your ok with that shippo?" Kisa asked her eyes so beautiful that i got lost in them as i was thinking of what she had said.

'I couldnt believe my ears. she wanted to see me again. I feel like running, jumping and screamin! I had been thinking to long and taking too long because it took a few seconds till i realized she had been speaking.

"dont have to im waisting your time, im really sorry." she said

Oh no kisa i would love to see you again. Really i would. So how about tomarrow at the meadow of flowers we passed by today?" I asked

"That sounds great" Kisa said and then the next moment i could feel her soft moist lips on mine and she was in my arms asi deepend the kiss.

When we came up for air we were both blushing. I kissed her forhead and told her goodnight and goodbye, as we both went our seperate ways.

Kisa Pov

' OMG I KISSED SHIPPO!!!!!!!!'

I was so busy in my thoughts about he day and that kiss we had shared that i hadnt realized there was a gaurd and servant dragging me off somplace.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I damanded

" Lord Sesshoamru and the Lady Kagome damand your prescence at once in the study. We are the ones who found you and so we have to take you to them.." The sevant girl said

"what no way I do not wanna see them right now!!" I said but it was too late. I was inside the study and both Sesshoamru and my mom looked pissed.

'Shit what did i do to piss them off, i mean i havent even been here the whole day. Oh daa I left. hahaha. I thought as a vivble smirk was seen on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kisa's POV**_

"Hey Sessh , hey mom"

"Kisa where have you been?" Mom asked

" Um... I went out exploring the lands. Why is something wrong?"

" Yes there is but it is no longer important. Why do you have someone else scent on you? I seem to recongnize the scent but cant place it." Sessh replied

" Oh that well i ran into a few kids who'd gotten separated from the group of adults. I helped them out that's all. Was that wrong of me?"

" No it was a very good of you but please next time do say something before you leave so that we could have someone able to be with you to protect you." Mom said finally voicing her thoughts of earlier.

" Ok mom. well i er um am going to go on ahead. bye!" I said in a rush to leave the room and the focused gaze that Sessh had had the entire time i was listening.

Walking to her room Kisa jumped on her bed and laid down to rest from the long day she had just experienced. Falling into a deep sleep dreaming and muttering one name.

"Shippo"

_**Shippo POV**_

Castle of the North

" Shippo my son where have you been today. You have been neglecting your duties again. Don't tell me you were at that i'll be damn human village fair?" my dad asked

" I had hunting to do. I did not neglect my duties as prince either. I have already taken care of all my duties today. I passed through the village after my prey escaped into the crowed, So yes i was there... father".

"Ah. That is good to know. But you should have told me earlier of your hunt i would have gone with you. We don't spend much time together but something i have realized is you need more training. Si plan to have you do nothing but train for the next 4 years." Dad said with a slap to the back he walked away.

' What the hell just happened. If I'm training i will never be able to get out of the confines of the castle. Damn 4 years of pure training... Damn this is going to be pure hell.' I thought as i finished my broth and went to my room so that i could rest..

Just as i thought that in that time it would be extremely hard to see Kisa at all.

_**Regular POV**_

When Kisa woke up she was told that for the next 4 to 5 years she would be training both her miko powers and demon. When she wasnt training she would be learning to be a real and true heir and princess to the western lands.

Unbeknownst to them but both Kisa and Shippo were slipped memory wipe outs in the dinner .. They began to forget each other. While that's all shippo forgot it would not be for kisa. She forgot her whole life prior to the feudal era. She knew of her family and parents but she saw Sesshomaru as her father and never knew of Inuyasha being her biological father.

When Kisa started to act strange with no true memory, Sesshomaru found that one of his servants was a spy but from where he was unable to find out due to the demon killing himself. After realizing there was no way to reverse the effects and not completely knowing of what the full effects were, Sesshomaru made the call to just train and teach her as planned. After some time Kagome agreed and began to get use to her daughters lack of memory.

In the North, Shippo's father had no clue and in the end they never did. The demon was dead. It was only a replica of the one in the west. Soon Shippo began his training without further regrets of the her to the western lands in his mind.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

_**Sorry its been so long since i updated. Lots been going on but im really working on starting to update further. I plan to up date week at least one of my stories. Yes that means that I am bring Forbidden Love out of Hiatus. Im reworking the plot so it may turn out a lot different. This goes for both Forbidden Love and Inuyasha's Daughter..**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think of me redoing my plot..**_

_**Love Rose Haven**_


	8. Authors Note 2012

Its been a very long time and Im veryy sorry for that. I said that i would be getting back on track and I plan. to. Its 2012 and I am taking on a new high school and new health issues that have been plagueing me. As well as a lot of homework to catch up. But if you hang in there with me and review as much as possible to keep my hopes up of there still beng someone out there that does read my stories that will make me very happy. I am going to work on One at a time at the current. I wil try to go back and forth which will more than likly be the case until it is too much for me too keep up with.

Thanks to those who had reviewed and I have yet to reply to. I just recently figured it out. So from now on you will always get a reply to your review from me.

Thanks until next time!


	9. Chapter 9 Three Years Later

Three and a half years later:

Sounds of swords could be heard clashing over and over again all throughout the castle, but as usual for the last few years none would even flinch at the sound of their lord and princess's sparring matches. Everyone knew that the duo was deadly as the matches began, there was nothing anyone could ever do about that, and the same would be true for the training that would soon take place for the young lord, Taishu.

The sound of clashing swords was beginning to diminish as the session was winding down. For the first time ever their princess was the victor, her sword threatening to puncture her father's throat while he lay on his back.

"This is a first, you have bested me. I am proud, but you should know to never let your guard down," Sesshomaru said as he rolled to the side and tripped Kisa while she wasn't paying attention.

Though she narrowly missed having her neck cut, her hair wasn't as lucky. Her father's sword sliced straight through at least an inch of her silver and green highlighted locks.

'Damn,' Kisa thought as she took a look back at her hair.

"Father, you're going to pay for that! Now I'll have to deal with Rin's whines of distress at my hair!" She quickly ran past her father, sidestepping the plunge of his sword and cutting straight into the arm of his hoari. Her blade just missed cutting off his arm. Looking at the cut, they could both see it was miniscule compared to the other wounds they had both received from the other.

Just as Sesshomaru chuckled and began to race off toward his daughter, a barrier appeared, separating the sparring fighters.

Both fighters looked at each other, and knew exactly where the barrier had come from. They silently cursed the creator for two separate reasons: one, because it was time for etiquette lessons again, and two, because the match had been stopped.

"Mate, how many times have I told you not to stop a fight when it is just getting good?" Sesshomaru growled as he began walking to the place his mate was sitting in the dojo.

"Well, you should have been paying attention to the time. It's half past noon and time for other lessons to take place if we want Kisa to be ready in time for the celebration and her coming out."

"Hn, if you say so," Sesshomaru said to his mate, then addressed his daughter.

"We will continue this later, go get cleaned up. Kaede and Rin will look after you. You know how they are about your health and hair," he said with a smirk, his eyes looking at her hair,knowing that his wards were going to be in a terrible mood once they saw the damage done to their 'doll.' "Father, you're an ass. You did it on purpose!" Kisa bowed to her parents and huffed; walking out the dojo to the Healer's room where she knew Rin would be gossiping with Kaede about one cute boy or another.

Once Kisa had gone, Kagome turned to her mate to laugh and ask what he had done to Kisa's hair that would have their daughter riled up enough to want to skip her treatment.

"She let her guard down. As a punishment I sliced off some of her hair, even though it would have Rin upset, sad, and crying until something is done to fix the mistake. LatelyRinhas been acting very differently than when she was a child."

"Well, she is a young woman now. At the age of 18 she hasn't really had the chance to be around anyone outside of the palace or the village. I'm surprised that it's just now catching up to her. Staying in one place is boring unless she has found something new to occupy her time," said Kagome.

"The girl has excelled in all her lessons, and surpassed her teachers in her hobbies. You should just be glad she has yet to move on to boys," she finished with a light giggle, and she got up to check on her son.

"Mate, you just love having a daughter that knows of your past adventures," Sesshomaru said as they left the Dojo.

The moment Kisa opened the door to the Healer's room the two girls inside looked up. As they glanced over Kisa's hair, all through the western lands a wail could be heard.

"Kisa, what in Kami's name have you done to your hair? What happened in the sparring match with you and the lord? How could be so reckless with your beautiful hair? Oh, Kami," Rin exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

Rin was no longer the small girl that clung to her Lords' pant leg or hid behind others. Now she was older, with waist length hair, average height, yet still as thin as ever. Her brown eyes sparkled, holding vast amounts of wisdom. She was dressed in a white kimono with cherry blossoms printed on the sleeves.

Sitting close by was Kaede, named after her mother by her father, who had raised her until he no longer able. His death was at the hands of one of Kagura's "Dance of the Dragon" attacks, on Naraku's orders. Unlike normal miko and healers, Kaede wore simple black hakama and red hoari. She had long black hair kept back in a loose tie. Next to her was the healer Hitomiko, who was sitting back laughing at the look of horror on Rin's face.

Hitomiko was born a demon, retaining the appearance of a 19 year-old despite her old age. She had grown up with knowledge and wisdom beyond her years and used it often to her own advantage. It was always easy for her to soothe any soul brought to her, so it was no surprise when Hitomiko took Rin away from Kisa to calm her whimpers about Kisa's hair conditions. In moments Rin's emotions had been mollified enough to thank Hitomiko and she stormed out of the room, mumbling about lords and losing their minds.

"Should someone go after her? I have never seen her so distraught over anything," Kisa confessed as Hitomiko began to examine and dress her wounds.

"No, she will be fine. This, my dear, is nothing compared to the temper she had when the Lord came back from battle and his hair was caked in blood. He looked terrible, to put it simply. There was nothing anyone could do to bring her back to her normal calm.I believe it was the honor of dealing with the monstrosity that was her lord's hair, after that really big battle with Naruku's puppets… that's what calmed her down," Hitomiko grimaced.

"No, that wasn't everything. He had to promise his first daughter as a new doll for her, remember? For a long time I was it, but she was getting bored with me,and then of course Kisa dear came along with our lovely Lady Kagome" Kaede grinned.

The three heard a door slam and more mumbling about incompetent fathers promising away daughters as "dolls."

At that both Kaede and Hitomiko smiled. Everyone in the castle knew of Rin's love for her dolls. Her dolls always made her so happy. After all, they were one of the two things that she ever asked of their lord. At first everyone was disgusted at the first mention of a person being a 'Doll,' but after Rin, at only 13 years, explained that they were people she cared for and could play with and make even more beautiful, everything settled down. Making the idea of having a 'Doll' something the other Ladies and princesses want as well.

"Oops."

The servants and main staff had learned in the last 3 years not to be around when there was to be a very large fight in the family. You could feel a demonic aura emanating from Kisa alone.

Rin was looking for the lord when she ran into Kagome.

"Ma, have you seen the Lord? He chopped off Kisa's hair and now it looks awful! Its not fair that he would do something like this, knowing what time of the season it is," Rin exclaimed in a huff.

"No, dear, the last I saw of him was when I came to get Kisa from their sparring match. Try his study, he should be there." Kagome smiled at her adoptive daughter. She knew damned well that her mate was about to be double-teamed by both of his daughters.

BOOOOOMMMMMM!

"Father how could you!"

"My lord, what were you thinking?"

Both girls were glaring at Sesshomaru. If looks could kill, he would be long since dead.

"You let her claim me as a doll without even asking me! I always went along with it because Rin always made look really pretty and has always been so very helpful to me! But now, to know that I was just given away, like it was nothing to be a doll. It's just utterly insane!" Kisa went quiet after she had spoken her piece.

"Look at her hair! What am I supposed to do with that, hmm? It's like some is short and some long! I can't deal with that!"

"She's right you know. What are we going to do with my hair now? After all, even as a pup, my brother had long hair."

"Tha-"

"PUPS, you will NOT talk to me this way! I am your father, the ruler of these lands! I am your provider and the same person who keeps you safe. You will not disregard this as you glare and throw tantrums like children. Now, listen to me because I will not explain myself more than once. Do you understand me?"

There were consecutive nods.

"Kisa, to begin, I gave you to Rin as a "doll" for the sole purpose of teaching you what instructors could not, as well as to get you to dress more like a lady of your rank.

Rin, if Kisa had not let her guard down during training, or had tied up her hair like she was supposed to, her hair would not have been cut.

Now, I am done explaining these useless things. Both of you be on your way." He had just finished when he felt the cold edge of a blade against his throat.

"It took you long enough to realize that you had let your guard down: the very thing you just tried to preach to us. It would seem you're slipping," Kisa declared as she strutted out of the study to her room.

Kisa's room was a mix of blues, purples, and an array of dark reds. On the wall closest to the balcony there laid a beautiful mural of her grandfather, Inu Tashio, with her grandmother and her father in their great dog demon forms in the light of the angelic full moon. On every other side there was something more personal of hers. The wall near her bed there were pictures she'd painted of worlds that she dreamed of every night, but feared ever telling her parents of. Another held smaller murals her mother and Rin had made as a birthday present before. However, the last wall was bare.

In her room Kisa stripped off her clothes and relaxed into a hot spring. After washing her hair, she surveyed the damage that had been done. Her hair was no longer at her waist but now fell midway down her back; not a big change for her, but huge for Rin, considering she'd been doing Kisa's hair for as long as she could remember.

Getting out, she could see that a bright red kimono with purple and gold lilies on it had been laid out for her. It was beautiful, but she had something different in mind, so instead she went to look for a pair of hakama, only to growl in frustration when there were neither hakama nor hoari in the entire expanse of her room.

Frustrated and very bitter, she put on the kimono and left the castle to go to a neighboring field near a village of humans. She sat down and began to watch the clouds from under her favorite tree.

* * *

In the Northern lands:

Overlooking what was soon to be his kingdom, Shippo stood rubbing his neck at the thought of having to take over these lands. He loved his home but he wanted more, wanted to be free to roam where he could not here. Here rulers separated the lands into the North, East, West, and South, and yet there was no place with freedom.

The sound of yelling and screaming pierced his ears from the Northern palace walls. Coming closer, the voices were more recognizable- his best friend, Kiara, was easily differentiated.

"Kiara, what's going on here?"

"I found this hanyou trying to make a hole in the wall's defense. I have my men searching to make sure there are no other holes in the defense."

"Boy, what is your name and who sent you here?"

"I refuse to tell you anything. Soldiers of the West never reveal themselves to the enemy." The boy said as his eyes widened in realization that he had given away information anyways.

"Ah, so you're from the West. Was it the lord Sesshomaru or that daughter of his that sent you here? Answer me now and I may be merciful. You will earn a quick death if you cooperate."  
When silence met the man's ears he made the call for the boy to be taken to the dungeon and continuously bled until either he gave in or bled to death.

Unknowingly, the prince had taken the bait. Who had set the bait was not known, nor was the reason why, but all through the castle guards began to take up the defensive as they ran, looking for holes in their defense and traitors from the West.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry its been so long but heres a longer chapter just to make it up. Thanks go to my amazing beta Chirusse. Please Review it would be nice to know what everyone thinks but its not mandatory


End file.
